The Ranch Rescue
by Kratos111
Summary: Kratos rescues a girl named Anna. Pursued by Designs and Cruxis, this story takes a spin to a backstory from the game and manga.
1. Chapter 1 The Ranch Rescue

Chapter 1: Interrupting the Angelus Project

Kratos turned towards the human ranch. He had heard about the raid and had been paid to rescue those taken.

2 months back he had left Cruxis out of disgust for Mithos Yggdrasil plans.

He quickly crossed and found a boulder in front of a secret entrance. Noishe pressed his nose against his master's white Cruxis garb. As soon as he could, he'd buy something else to draw attention away from him.

Grabbing the boulder, Kratos moved it aside and quickly went it. It led straight to the main computer room, He thought. On the other side of the ranch from where he needed to be.

Moving quickly, he moved silently from the room. Big mistake there, because a design saw him and attacked. Slicing them down, Kratos moved on.

He actually reached the prison undetected after that. Pressing one button, he released those imprisoned, and they all left quickly.

Ecxept for one. A female with brown hair and an exsphere on her. Her big brown eyes stared at him as Kratos approached.

"You much leave now." He commanded, his voice as iron.

The women smiled and snickered. "And if I said no to being rescued?" She asked

"Then I'd drag you out by force." She was starting to get irritating.

"OK then, drag me." She said, obviously, from the look on her face, thinking he was lying. Frowning, Kratos grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet before dragging her out of the ranch.

"Its no use resisting." He said, just as they rounded a corner and ran into the ranch leader, Kvar.

Kvar and Kratos stared at each other. Then the design cardinal noticed the person Kratos was dragging. "Stop him! He has stolen the Angelus Project!" Kvar yelled.

Spinning around, Kratos pulled the women out of the ranch. Her feet stopped moving and he slung her over his shoulder.

They moved through the gate quickly, to where Noishe waited. All three of them took off into the forest, towards Luin.

Great, not only did Kvar see him, but also now he was interrupting the one Project that would bring him to Yggdrasils attention in no time! Abandoning her would assure him never to be found by Cruxis, but he couldn't help wanting to cause inconvenience for them.

Soon they were out of sight of the pursuing Designs…

KRATOS REALIZED WHAT HE DID, BUT HES NOT STOPPING. WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOLIERS INTO HIS PAST LEARNED IN THE GAME AND THE MANGA. WELL NOT ENTIRLY, THIS IS FAN MADE. I WROTE IT IN MY SPARE TIME. TOOK ALL OF 15 MINUTES FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2 so the name is Anna

Chapter 2: So The Name is Anna…

"Let me go!" The women snapped, kicking her feet into Kratos' chest again and again. She was still slung over her shoulder with Noishe padding along in silence.

Kratos stopped and dropped her, and then smirked when she went "Oomph!"

"I don't find this as amusing as you obviously do." She snapped. She stopped and thought about something, then asked. "What's your name?"

Kratos grimanced at that but answered anyway. "My name is Kratos Aurion. I am a mercenary hired to rescue those taken during the raid." He said.

"Oh, I thought you were a design assigned to give me another test." She admitted after a moment. "My names Anna Irving, by the way."

He stopped moving and stared down at her. She stared back, her brown eyes probing his red ones. "Where are you taking me?" she asked suddenly.

"You will be coming with me on my travels." He said after a moment, and a look of frustration entered her eyes.

"But I want to go back to Luin to see my parents!" Anna argued. Futile effort, as he thought, my reason to why she cant go there would be a good one.

Shaking his head, Kratos said. "If I took you there, the Designs would attack the village looking for you. The best thing for the village and you would be to stick with me."

Noishe had taken off after Kratos dropped Anna, but now returned with meat in his mouth. The Protozoan dropped the meat in front of the human girl, and she made a face of disgust.

"Raw or cooked?" he asked her, smirking in her direction.

"Cooked!" she snapped, her eyes growing irritated again.

Kratos put the meat over the fire and cooked it. He put it on a rock and put it in front of Anna. "By the way, where are your travels taking you?" she asked, her eyes wide as she ate the meat.

"Im heading towards Asgard first, then were taking the trail to get to Palmacosta. There were taking a boat to Izoolold, where we will head towards Triet. From there we'll head towards Iselia, because i heard a Dwarf lives in the area." he answered, and she leaned closer to him. Kratos shifted uncomfortably, but Anna seemed unaware of it.

"Um, can we rest at Luin for the night, spend the morning with my parents, then head to Asgard?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and leaning a little bit closer. Kratos leaned away and decided to give in a little bit.

He nodded. "Fine, we will go to Luin for the night." He said, extremely irritated by now.

KRATOS FINALLY AGREES TO ANNAS DEMANDS TO STOP AT LUIN. IF YOU HAVE READ THE SECOND CHAPTER, THAT MEANS YOU DON'T CARE IF ITS SPOILERS OR YOU HAVE ALREADY BEAT THE GAME!


End file.
